The goals of the Administrative and Research Support Core of the Michigan NIA P30 Center (MiCDA) are to: 1. Plan, coordinate, review, and manage the center's activities 2. Oversee the pilot grant program 3. Provide services and facilities for computing and data dissemination, management, and archiving 4. Provide travel for required meetings and participation in RAND Summer Institute 5. Manage the Advisory Committee The Administrative and Research Support Core plays an essential rote in all MiCDA activities. The Director, Advisory Committee, and staff are responsible for major programmatic and financial decisions. Computing and data services are the backbone of support for research and dissemination of data on aging at the Michigan center. John Bound will serve as the Center Director and David Lam will serve as Co-Director. Both are senior investigators with active programs of research in economics and demography of aging and long involvement with MiCDA . They will be assisted by an experienced Program Administrator, Kerri Cross, and an Advisory Committee that will include Mary Beth Ofstedal (head of Core C-Networks and Core F-Coordinating Center) and other senior affiliates. Technical staff members in computing and data management will ensure a high level of support for research activities, including pilot projects funded under the NIA P30 as well as larger projects using the major datasets in aging. The Core will continue to develop procedures for providing access to restricted data, working in concert with the MiCDA Data Enclave (Core E) and other secure facilities at Michigan. The Core also will support travel for the annual meeting of Center Directors and for RAND Summer Institute.